sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Consultations
This page began as a sort of index of UK consultations which might seem relevant to sustainable community action. Further pages may be developed for other areas. The information here may be shared with relevant Diary and topic pages. Listings may include announcements of forthcoming consultations and similar dialogues. Articles with RSS feeds *UK consultation notices from DEFRA - Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs *UK consultation notices from DCLG - Communities and Local Government UK links *Simply Understand, unique translation service. Are you fed up with gobblydegook and jargon? Are you frustrated by endless sentences and hundred-page documents? Simply Understand aim to cut your policy papers, manuals and programmes down to size! When everything is simply readable, you can simply understand. *Tell Them What You Think Beta *Environment Agency, Current consultations Selected earlier UK consultations Date at start of each item is closing date *2008-07-17 News release concerning Debate on UK Food Security in a Changing World from Defra appears to make no mention of any online forum. Build online debate for free, Forum:Involving the public in future food policy *2008-06-10 Participatory Budgeting: A Draft National Strategy, 'Giving more people a say in local spending', Communities and Local Government Communities and Local Government, March 19 topic *2008-04-10 online discussion forum closes, 'Unlocking the talent of our communities', Communities and Local Government Communities and Local Government, March 19 , topic, topic *2008-02-22 A Defra Third Sector Strategy – a consultation on emerging issues and options, Defra Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, November 16 draft consultation response, topic * 2008-01-19 (Closing date for comments) Community Empowerment Action Plan, Communities and Local Government Communities and Local Government, October 19 Comment on the action plan, topic * 2007-11-02 ‘Recycle on the Go’, Defra Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, August 13 topic *2007-10-10 The Future of Nuclear Power online consultation Energy White Paper published, DTI, May 23 topic, comment *2007-09-11 Proposals to improve access to the English coast. Defra topic *2007-09-10 Delivering Housing and Regeneration: Communities England and the future of social housing regulation. Communities and Local Government topic *2007-09-07 Draft Bill to improve public transport and tackle congestion, draft Local Transport Bill Department for Transport, May 22 topic, comment *2007-08-17 Planning for a Sustainable Future ‘Planning for a Sustainable Future’ White Paper published, Communities and Local Government, May 21 topic, comment, Planning Disaster *2007-08-16 Waste strategy and consultation paper Defra Waste strategy published, DEFRA, May 24. topic, comment *2007-08-03 Administration of Additional Paternity Leave and Pay. DTI topic, comment * 2007-06-27 Changes to Permitted Development: Consultation Paper 1 - Permitted Development Rights for Householder Microgeneration Consultation Paper, "Green light for home energy improvements", Communities and Local Government, April 4 topic *2007-06-15 Proposed changes to powers to restrict non-essential uses of water. Defra Hosepipe ban rules to be updated, Defra, March 23 topic *2007-06-12 Draft Climate Change Bill. Defra Defra topic * 2007-06-08 Marine Bill White Paper Defra Defra, March 15 topic, comment *2007-05-23 Consultation to help tackle Invasive non-native species in the UK, GB Non-Native Species Secretariat topic *2007-05-18 Opportunities and challenges for rural councillors and what stands in the way of them doing more to help rural people have greater influence over local decisions. Commission for Rural Communities topic, topic *2007-03-08 Proposals to reduce the carbon footprint of new housing development. Building a Greener Future *Earlier consultations - some further information via the history of this page. References Category:Consultations Category:Browse